


[RWBY] Jaune's Slumber Party

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Deepthroat, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Huge Breasts, blowjob, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Jaune bangs Team JNPR and RWBY in one night. Also Ren is a girl getting reverse-cucked. Why? Science.Champion of Venus is my visual novel about pervy goddesses.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	[RWBY] Jaune's Slumber Party

Rin squeezed her thighs tightly together and pulled the bedsheet harder against her chest, frowning with her eyes closed. Sleep had so far eluded her, and the more she tried to drift off, the further away it seemed. Her slender face was painted red with a big, embarrassed blush, her lips twisting with annoyance each time a high-pitched moan or giggle rang out from across the room. Her teammates were being naughty again.

“Nnh…so big, Jaune…!” Pyrrha crooned, spawled to Jaune’s right with one hand stroking the base of his towering monstercock. He groaned happily as she kissed his ear, her boobs pressing even tighter around his shoulder while, to his left, Nora sucked gently on his neck. The two women showered adoration onto Jaune, unable to keep their hands off him, caressing his muscular physique and enormous, rock-hard fuckrod. His heart was beating so fast it was nearly audible, his solid block of chest heaving with deep, steady breaths as he curled his fingers through Pyrrha’s hair and drew her in for a kiss. They suckled on each other’s lips longingly, their muffled moans lost in one another’s mouths while their eyes flickered almost shut. Nora gave a puff of jealousy, but kept on nibbling Jaune’s neck while Pyrrha’s hand pumped up and down his cock, faster and harder by the second. The three lovers were unaware of the slender girl listening from across the room, unable to sleep and unable to focus her mind elsewhere.

It had been this way for several weeks, now. Pyrrha and Nora had abandoned their beds in favour of Jaune’s, and each night was a raunchy fuckfest that lasted until the early light of dawn. How they still had energy to attend classes was a mystery that could never be solved.

The feeling of his lovers’ soft, curvy bodies pressing against his sides was too much for Jaune. He was aware of the scroll standing upright on the nearby set of drawers, its recording lens aimed right at him. Nora had decided to record their lovemaking tonight, and the prospect of being seen was making Jaune a little antsy. He shifted between his lovers, and Nora must have sensed his nervousness, as she gave him a quiet, loving kiss on the lips. “Hey,” she purred. “Relax. Nothing’s changed from usual.”

“Mn, I guess,” he replied, though his tone suggested he wasn’t fully on board. Pyrrha glanced at Nora, who shrugged and grinned. It seemed some persuasion was in order. Without a single word passing between them, the two redheads each slid a leg over Jaune’s thighs, pressing their naked pussies against the muscular surfaces and proceeding to grind away. Soft moans burst from their pursed lips into Jaune’s ears, like minor injections of aural pleasure across the folds of his brain. He squirmed happily between his lovers, one arm curled around Pyrrha’s back and the other slung across Nora’s waist, lewdly groping her ass. Pyrrha kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue across his, humming into his mouth – only for Nora to tug him away and kiss him instead, unwilling to let the taller, fitter girl hog her favourite man. But Pyrrha was by far the more aggressive partner, and when their kiss broke, she took the opportunity to snuggle into his neck and jerk him off harder, pumping up and down his shaft without mercy. Jaune moaned into Nora’s mouth, bucking his hips and shuddering in bliss, bright-hot spikes of pleasure stabbing through him as he curled his toes and squeezed Nora’s ass even tighter. The ginger purred and slid her tongue across his lips, gazing deep into his eyes while her tits squished across his side.

“Easy, tiger,” she said, her voice faint and breathy, addled with lust. She could barely control herself right now; little droplets of sweat glimmered across her naked body, and her dark red face told Jaune all he needed to know about her current state of mind. She was in a state of pure heat, and if she didn’t satiate herself on Jaune’s love soon, she’d take her pleasure by force. With a groan, he hooked his fingers between her asscheeks, plunging them deep into her pucker and making her cry out in a shrill, girly voice, her eyes losing focus as he tugged on her rim.

“You’re such a slut sometimes,” he told her, and kissed her again – deeper this time, spit running down their cheeks as their tongues wrestled hypnotically. At last, Nora’s hand joined Pyrrha’s on his cock, and the two girls jerked his throbbing tower of meat without hesitation or restraint, making him cry out into Nora’s kiss. He twitched and tensed, wincing with each searing bolt of bliss that tore through him, stealing breaths where he could – which was easier said than done, when two beautiful women were nibbling, sucking, and pumping away at his sensitive body. His hips lifted from the bed, thrusting into the air on pure reflex – and suddenly, with a gasp, he exploded a thick, fire hydrant-like surge of splooge!

“Ah!” Pyrrha gasped, staring in amazement as that vein-riddled monstercock blasted its load through the air, splattering the bottom of the upper bunk with jet after jet of seed. Nora, for her part, didn’t hesitate at all: she was ready for Jaune’s orgasm, and when he finally erupted, she lunged. Suddenly she was on all fours, sprawled over Jaune’s body, wrapping her greedy maw around his broad, pink cockhead and rolling her eyes back as she swallowed his cum. Her cheeks swelled around the sheer force of his orgasm, and hot ropes of splooge burst from her nostrils; it was impossible for one women to swallow all of his seed, and Nora was no exception. Glrrg…glggk… Her lewd gulping noises sent shivers down Jaune’s spine, and before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his fingers in her ginger hair and pushed her down. Nora glurrrged as she sank onto his dick, the spray from her nose ceasing as her neck widened around his monstrosity. Pyrrha watched on in amazement, biting her lower lip as Nora was forced to swallow the entirety of his cock, finally kissing his pelvis as the base of his dick throbbed and pulsed inside her mouth. Her tongue was forced to flop out on his abs, her face a mask of dazed bliss as she gagged and gurgled pitifully, drool spreading out on his pelvis, feeling his cock rooted all the way inside her stomach. Jaune closed his eyes, breathing heavily as the squeeze of Nora’s throat milked the last few gluts of seed out of his prick, feeding her belly with plenty of hot splooge. Pyrrha was burning with jealousy, but for the moment all he could thick about was the hot muscle rippling around every inch of his dick.

“Mmhn…”

“N-No fair…” Pyrrha murmured, and gave Nora’s ass a slap, making the orange-haired girl hiccup and spray drool over Jaune’s balls. When Jaune finally pulled Nora up, she gurgled and spat around every inch, watching amazement as more and more fat, throat-soaked dick emerged from under her nose, finally plopping free with a splatter of drool. Jaune grasped his hilt and smacked his cock across Nora’s face a few times, making sure she felt a few good impacts on both cheeks before letting her go. Nora sat up, wiping her face, slurping down the cock-flavoured drool that clung so lewdly to her chin. Meanwhile, Pyrrha grasped Jaune’s slippery, lubed-up cock in both hands and peered at him lustfully.

“Jaune…”

“We should be careful,” Jaune said. “If things get any more intense, we might get a noise complaint.” As he spoke, he slid a hand up Pyrrha’s side, fondling her sensitive right breast under his palm and thumb. She hissed a pleasant note between her teeth, her eyes swimming with pure desire. After seeing Nora receive such rough treatment, there was no way Pyrrha would settle for less. The redhead knew exactly what she wanted, and if Jaune wasn’t going to give it to her, she’d take it by force. She lunged into another kiss, wrapping her arms behind his neck and driving him back against the sheets. Jaune grasped her asscheeks in both hands and kissed her hungrily, groaning as she mounted his lap, his cock sliding up between her asscheeks. She started to buck her hips up and down, jerking him off with her powerful motions, grinding her soaking pussy along the bridge of his monsterdick. Meanwhile, Nora had recovered from her throat-plugging ordeal, and she grasped Pyrrha’s hair in a tight fist, yanking her back to clear some room. While Pyrrha complained, Nora slid a thigh across Jaune’s head and plomped her thick, ultra-soft ass down on his face. He groaned as his features were eclipsed in perfect flesh, opening wide to give her plump pussy somewhere to rest. Nora gurgled as his tongue went to work, diving between her folds without even the slightest bit of build-up, bathing her needy cunt in desperate tongue-lashes while his hands continued to grope Pyrra’s ass. The redheads held each other’s gaze, both of them grinning as they engulfed their favourite stud in their love. After a moment they leaned in, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders for support, and began to rock their hips in a sultry rhythm. Jaune was pinned beneath their gorgeous hips, soaking in every bit of their love and lust, squirming as their thick asses squished and jiggled across his skin. He couldn’t help but thrust upwards into the dense banks of Pyrrha’s asscheeks, but just as he did so, she hiked her hips up high – and kissed his cockhead with her tight, hungry pussylips. The next thing Jaune knew, her cunt was swallowing his cock, spreading around his enormity inch by slow inch.

“Mmhn…fuck,” Pyrrha groaned, her eyes hazing as she took Jaune’s monstercock into herself. The thick veins riddling his meat acted like bumps on a dildo, making her shudder with ecstasy as he sank deeper…and deeper…and deeper. Once past the halfway point, Pyrrha took a deep breath and started to ride Jaune properly, huffing and puffing for air, her big tits starting to bounce and smack together as she worked. Nora held Pyrrha’s shoulders to keep her steady, smirking down at the squirming stud trapped beneath their asses.

“I wonder how he’s holding up,” she said. Jaune responded with a muffled groan, tonguing Nora even harder, making her judder with bliss. Her thighs clenched tight around his skull, and he realised – with a rush of pleasure – that she was cumming, squirting over his tongue as he plunged it deep inside her. He didn’t stop, not even for a second, as she twisted and pumped over him, all her bliss running down into his open maw… Pyrrha was speeding up, crying out in delight as her pussy CLAP, CLAP, CLAPPed down around the base of his cock, each impact sending a wave of pure bliss through him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out for long – and she knew that when he came, her pussy would receive a load just as big as the first one. She wanted it – needed it, even – and so she engaged her core, slamming up and down with all her might, clapping her booty down on Jaune’s thighs again and again! Her time he bottomed out inside her, her tight, muscled stomach bulged around his fat shaft, causing her eyes to roll back in her head and her lips to purse in amazement. “Oh! Huaah! Nnngh--!” She couldn’t even control her voice; this felt too good to be true, each strike a wave of pleasure sent directly to her brain, like Jaune was a drug and she a total addict. SMACK, CLAP, SMACK, CLAP, CLAP! Her ass jiggled powerfully each time it came down, her tits beating together like a tribal war-drum as she lost herself more and more to the pleasurable haze. She could barely see Nora in front of her, let alone the world around; everything had retracted to her own body and the throbbing, twitching cock lodged inside her, stirring her womb, beating her into a puddle of dribbling honey. “Hnngh…”

“You slut,” Nora teased, grasping Pyrrha’s boobs and mauling them roughly, tugging and squeezing those big, sensitive udders without mercy. She was playing the other redhead like an instrument, modulating her whines and moans, making her weaker and weaker so that Pyrrha’s head sagged over her shoulder, tongue drooping on Nora’s skin. “Don’t worry, babe; Jaune’s gonna fill you up. Isn’t that right, chair?” Nora looked back over a shoulder, at Jaune’s yellow hair sticking out from under her thick asscheeks. Jaune could barely breathe beneath Nora’s ass, but that didn’t stop him from eating out her pussy with all his focus and attention, drinking her juices while groping her broad, soft thighs. “Mmmhn. I bet that monster feels great inside you, Pyrrha. Why don’t you finish up so I get a turn…?”

Pyrrha’s only response was a panicked, high-pitched cry of pleasure as she hit a massive orgasm, clenching and shuddering around Jaune’s mighty cock. He gurgled in muffled bliss; as Pyrrha’s inner walls massaged him, jerked him off even, with sheer muscular reflex. He nearly came immediately, barely holding himself back from the edge, knowing that next time he wouldn’t be so lucky. He was hanging on by a hair’s breath when Pyrrha grasped Nora’s shoulders even tighter, took a deep breath, and began to RAM her hips up and down his cock, lifting herself up high and using gravity to propel her thrusts downwards. “Ah! Ah! Ahn!” Pyrrha cried, her mask of joy growing even dizzier as she fucked the blond stud over the edge. Jaune arched his back and came like a firehose, flooding Pyrrha’s womb with hot, fertile seed, pump after dense pump surging into her and filling her up. She gave a wavering moan, at the heart of an explosion of bliss, clinging tightly to Nora for support as she shuddered, bucked her hips, and milked her lover for all he was worth. Jaune came so hard that cum burst backwards out of her cunt, spraying from the sides of her pussy and around Jaune’s hips. He groaned, squeezing her down towards his hilt, holding her firm as he blaster again, and again, and again! The pressure was rising, and even though Pyrrha’s insides ejected much of the excess, her abs still pouted outwards as her womb inflated with seed. “Guuhhh…!”

At last, Pyrrha fell forwards, her face landing between Nora’s boobs, murmuring sweet nothings into her friend’s skin as Nora giggled. The ginger gave Pyrrha’s ass a nice slap, and then another one, toying with the buff beauty in her exhausted, fuck-addled state. “You two are a joy,” she purred, and gyrated her hips over Jaune’s face a few times before asking, “What’s next?”

-

Nora screamed as Jaune hammered her ass with every ounce of power in his body. SCHLAP SCHLAP CLAP SMACK SCHLAP--! He made no attempt to keep quiet, growling as he thrashed his hips against hers, occasionally slapping that delicious, bounding booty with open palms. By now Nora’s bubblebutt had turned bright pink, twin shelves of jiggling flesh that beat against his pelvis each time he surged forwards and she rocked back. “Ha! Fuck! Mmmnghhhfuck!” Nora’s cried were useless; Jaune kept hammering away without pause, squeezing Pyrrha tighter against his side as he gaped Nora out. The sensation of that ungodly-huge dick drilling her insides was enough to drive Nora crazy; she howled with all the strength in her lungs, converted into nothing but a sloppy, bouncing onahole. “Ffffghh! Haaarder!”

Jaune grinned and hunched even further over Nora, sucking down huge gulps of air as he levered his weight against her. CLAP! SCHLAP! PLAP! His hips struck her ass with such force that he flung her forwards on the bed, driving her face into the sheets. Her eyes lolled back in their sockets, and she bit the bedsheets hard, knowing that she’d be totally, obscenely ruined by the end of this. Tears of pain and pleasure oozed down her red cheeks as Jaune hammered away, unable to withstand the fury of his battering-ram hips. Too good – it felt too good! And it hurt wonderfully. Nora came again, hands-free, her untouched pussy squirting between her spread thighs in sympathy for the hole above being ruthlessly drilled. The soggy sounds of Jaune’s cock schlorping into her guts was music that Pyrrha would recall as she masturbated herself to sleep tonight; the rampant bulging of Nora’s belly was wondrous to behold. Jaune hooked an arm under Nora’s chin and squeezed her neck, drawing her head back against his chest as he exerted himself. “Hrrgh…” he growled. Pyrrha was beside him, still held in the crook of his other arm, forced to bend down and stare at Nora’s expression up close: her cross-eyed ahegao, her lips trembling as she groped for precious air, her tongue flicking across the brim of her mouth… Nora had never known such pleasure, and she would know greater pleasure still before this way over.

“Nnngh…Jauuuune…” Nora mewled. “I can’t…take this…anymore…”

Jaune smirked, and glanced at Pyrrha. “Climb on top.”

Pyrrha blinked in confusion, but as Jaune straightened up, she realised what he meant. A moment later, she was mounted on top of Nora, straddling her waist so their thick, jiggling asses were stacked one on top of the other. Jaune gazed at their tower of rumps in admiration, then swatted Pyrrha’s cheeks and watched the wobble transfer into Nora’s.

“Perfect,” he growled, and wrenched out of Nora’s asshole with an audible pop, leaving it gaping and winking as he switched to Pyrrha’s ass. The taller redhead squealed as he penetrated her, stretching her out so brutally that tears sprang to her eyes. Jaune clenched his teeth and groaned as he started to core her out, plunging her asshole hard and fast, stretching her out to accommodate his giant dick.

Nora was already starting to feel empty; she moaned incoherently for more, and it wasn’t long before Jaune complied, pulling out of Pyrrha and stuffing his cock back into Nora’s stretched asshole, giving both girls the attention they deserved. While he fucked Nora, he straightened his right hand and prodded his fingertips against Pyrrha’s stretched rim, letting her feel his intent before punching his entire fist into her! She crooned in amazement as Jaune’s muscular wrist twisted inside her asshole, punching deeper with every thrust, intent on gaping her elbow-deep! Despite the awkward position, he kept on thrusting, trusting the girls to brace themselves against his increasingly powerful pumps. “Hnnh…” He scrubbed sweat from his brow and looked at the ceiling, on the verge of total exhaustion, panting noisily for air. Sweat ran down his back, his chest, his legs. He was operating at maximum capacity, and still his lovers demanded more, yelping and moaning hungrily for him as he fucked them both at the same time. SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP, SCHLOP--! He switched holes again, clutching Pyrrha’s hips and hammering her with unrelenting fury, leaning over her back and clenching his teeth tightly. “Nnghh!”

“Haaah!” she cried in bliss, canting her head to bump his chin as he leaned even further over her. No one in the room could hold in their moans, making as much noise as their bodies demanded as they threw themselves into the jaws of ecstasy, again and again, never stopping for breath or to let the strain in their limbs relax. Jaune knew his pelvis would bruise come morning, just from all the high-impact thrusting, the collisions with Pyrrha and Nora’s asscheeks.

No man could last for long under that onslaught – especially when Pyrrha RAMMED herself back against him, lifting her hips off of Nora and growling as she shunted her asscheeks against his hips. Jaune gave a panicked gasp, his pleasure lurching over the edge; he clamped her tightly against him as he exploded, blasting thick, heavy gluts of seed deep into her guts, one after another after another! SPLLRTTTTTT! He couldn’t hold in his voice, couldn’t stop himself from moaning like a slut as he hosed down Pyrrha’s insides, painting her guts white with hot and creamy splooge. Pyrrha didn’t want to let him go – she shoved herself against him with all her might, gyrating her hips fiercely, snarling between her teeth as she took his giant load – but then he wrenched back and slapped her ass as he sprayed it white, then switched to Nora’s ass, hammering balls-deep without a moment’s hesitation. The ginger cutie yelped as she was stuffed full once again, just when her asshole was starting to tighten up! Her belly bulged against the bedsheets, twitching as Jaune’s cock bucked and jolted inside her, giving her guts a nice, thick coating of jizz.

Jaune leaned over the girls, panting, worn out by the nonstop thrashing. He couldn’t even gather his thoughts, much less speak, after such a blissful explosion. He managed to pull out of Nora and flop onto the bed bedside the tower of slut, gazing at their dazed, pleasured faces while their assholes spurted hot cream that oozed off the edge of the bed and made a big, lewd puddle on the floor. He groaned again, burying his face in the bedsheets, shuddering as he tried to process the incredible sensitivity, the afterglow of the most intense sex he’d ever had.

-

Team RWBY’s dorm room wasn’t quite silent. The muffled sounds of rampant sex rang through the wall, even the obscene squelches of Pyrrha’s fisting and patter of cum pouring out of the two girls’ holes. Team RWBY was trying to stay quiet, but it wasn’t working; occasionally Blake whimpered and whined, twisting under her bedsheets, obviously in heat from all the lewd noises. The shape of her naked body squirming under the sheets only added to the other girls’ horniness; they lay with their eyes open, listening to the muffled noises in awe and amazement, all of them tingling down below. Yang grunted and turned onto her side, her mind fogged with lewd thoughts. Was Jaune really that big of a stud? Maybe she should invite him over sometime, if only to test his capabilities…

“Should we…say something?” Ruby asked at last.

“Are you crazy?” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, staring fixedly at the ceiling. “And admit we were listening? No way. They’d think we’re a bunch of…ugh…”

Just then, Yang’s scroll buzzed. She raised it to her eyes, squinting as she adjusted to the glare. Her tongue touched the brim of her lips. “Huh.”

“What is it?” asked Ruby.

Yang’s eyes narrowed as she gazed at the screen, staring at the lewd selfie Nora had sent. She was holding up two fingers in a ‘peace’ sign while, in the background, Pyrrha was deepthroating Jaune’s massive schlong, a river of drool pouring from her lips, her red hair squeezed tight in his fist. Yang shifted slightly under the bedsheets. The image had a caption, and it read: You should join us sometime.

It was only moment before a second selfie arrived, this one even lewder than the first. Nora held the scroll at arm’s length while she and Pyrrha suckled hungrily on Jaune’s balls. His massive, erect shaft was drizzling seed down its veiny mass, which oozed over his nuts and was lapped up by the hungry tongues of the two sluts. By now Yang was stroking herself under the sheets, breathing heavily as she burned with lust. She didn’t notice the footsteps approaching, and she cried out when Ruby touched her shoulder. As she jumped, Ruby saw the screen, and tensed with nerves.

“Huh…I guess they know we’re listening…”

“Y-Yeah,” Yang said, and sat up in bed, the sheets falling from her PJ-clad chest. “Well…you know what they say…”

“If you can’t beat them, join them?”

From her perch on the bunkbed, Weiss was glowering at them both. “I can’t believe you two,” she said grumpily, but she clambered down all the same. “Blake, are you coming?”

“Y-Yes! Cumming--!” Blake arched her back in bed, and everyone saw exactly why she was squirming so much; she had one wrist between her legs, and as the sheets flew off of her, it became clear she was wrist-deep in her own pussy, fisting herself like a total whore! She squealed as she squirted, clamping her teeth together and juddering with love and lust, amber eyes rolling back in their sockets while her cat ears squished between her scalp and the pillows. “Hnng…nngh…”

As her teammates stared, their eyes narrowed, hazing over with lust. Yang’s eyes flickered down when she received another image. This time Nora was mounted on Jaune’s cock, her pussy stretched wide around his hilt, her belly bulging around his incredible girth. She was sticking her tongue out at the camera, and holding up her middle finger in a rude, teasing gesture. The caption said, But not this time.

Yang frowned and sank back into her bed, blowing a long, slow sigh. “F-False alarm.”

“So we’re not going over there?” Ruby asked timidly, her hopes sinking. She’d never been so horny in her life; how could Team JNPR do this to them? She retreated to her bedside and sat down slowly, trying to control her trembling. Only Weiss remained standing, arms crossed and chin raised, glowering at the door.

“They think we’re going to put up with this?” Weiss asked, throwing her arms down by her hips. “What are you all doing? Giving up, now? You should be getting mad!”

“Wait—” Ruby started, but Weiss was already marching out of the room with a brisk, familiar stride, arms swinging by her sides. She strode across the hallway to Team JNPR’s door, raised a fist, and hammered on the wood.

“Open up! I demand to speak to the manager!” Weiss was dimly aware of her teammates gathering in the doorway to watch. She heard footsteps approach, then the handle turned and the door creaked open slightly, revealing Nora’s sly, smiling eyes peering into her own.

“Hey there, Weiss,” Nora purred. Her face was red, and it was obvious she was naked behind the door. What was more, through the crack Weiss could clearly see one of Jaune’s bare legs; he was sitting on the bed, moaning as…something…was done to him. “What’s up?”

“I have…a complaint!” Weiss managed to say at last, fists tightly clenched by her sides, her own pale face turning a shade of red. “A noise complaint, in fact. Due to your…perversions…we’ve been unable to sleep for a week! So! Could you please…keep it down?”

Nora stared at her for a long moment, making her stiffen up even more, before drawing the door wide open and presenting the full extent of the obscenity to her. Weiss saw Jaune, naked, getting a deep, soggy blowjob from Pyrrha. The redhead gagged and spluttered on his massive cock, squeezing it around the base and bobbing her head hard and fast. Cum oozed from her chin and splattered down on her tits while she glurk, glurk, glurked on that massive monster. Nora was not only nude, but shiny with sweat and slimed with semen, and as she parked a hand on a cocked hip, she raised an eyebrow at the trembling Weiss. “Why don’t you step inside?” she asked. “We’ll make it up to you.”

“I--…I…” Before Weiss could process the invitation, Nora seized her shoulders and tugged her inside. The rest of Team RWBY stepped forward, but the door closed in front of them.

“Sorry, girls!” Nora said from behind the door. “There’s only room for one more.” The lock clicked, and Ruby, Yang, and Blake were left shivering in the hallway.

Weiss couldn’t believe what was happening. Nora clasped a hand on her shoulder and guided her toward the bed, where Jaune was so lost in pleasure he didn’t register her presence until the last moment. His blue eyes flashed up to her, and his mouth fell open. “W-Weiss? What are you doing…here…nngh…” His expression melted into pleasure as he came in Pyrrha’s mouth, hosing her throat with gluts of virile seed, filling her belly until she couldn’t take anymore; his cockhead burst from her mouth, and he instinctually grasped his cock and aimed it at her tits, blasting the remainder of his load over her big, perky udders while Weiss stared in amazement.

“Jaune…”

“Huh? Oh…” Jaune rubbed his neck and grinned crookedly. “It’s nice to see you here! Will you be…joining in…?”

Even after exploding, Jaune was still rock-hard, his mighty cock throbbing in the air. Weiss swallowed, trying to stop her mouth from watering, but it was hopeless; with Jaune’s dick in front of her, and Nora’s tits pushing against her back, she didn’t have a chance in hell of remaining calm and dignified. “I—”

“Of course she’s joining in,” Nora said, and reached around to squeeze Weiss’s tits. The ice queen yelped as her tiny titties were mashed under Nora’s naughty fingers, feeling the ginger’s lewd breaths in her ear.

“Wh-What do you think you’re doing?” Weiss demanded, but Nora had no intention of answering. Jaune rose to his feet and stretched, rolling his head in a slow circle and rubbing his aching shoulders. Seeing such a stud standing before her was enough to make Weiss dizzy. His cockhead hovered near her groin, throbbing rhythmically, still as hard as it was while lodged in Pyrrha’s throat.

“Don’t you want your turn?” Nora purred, and pecked Weiss’s ear as she started to undress the skinny girl, ripping away her PJs one after another. Weiss gurgled faintly, unable to respond nor to resist; she simply allowed Nora to peel her out of her clothes, exposing her naked, blushing body to the air. She covered her breasts with an arm when they came free, but nothing could disguise how wet she was down below. Jaune was staring into her eyes, his presence seeming to dwarf her own. He was breathing steadily, Weiss frantically, seeing stars as she tried to convince herself she was capable…

The next moment, Jaune’s lips crashed over hers. Hie big, strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up onto her tiptoes, and she squeezed his waist tightly as her breasts crushed against his chest. “Mmmph…”

-

Yang kicked the door down. She was tired of leaning outside Team JNPR’s room and listening to their antics, so at last, she simply squared up, raised a knee, and busted the lock with a single well-placed strike. The door swung wide open, and what she saw within shocked her to the core. Jaune was fucking Weiss standing, his hands hooked around her pale butt, lifting and dropping her like a doll as his monstercock violated her tight pussy and bulged her belly like crazy. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his muscular body, and each thrust drove a high-pitched squeak of pleasure from her lungs. Yang had never seen her friend so pleasured before, her eyes rolling back in a totally uncharacteristic ahegao.

“M-More, Jaune!” she cried, unaware of her teammates standing stunned at the door. “Harder!” She dug her hands through his blond hair as she came, shaking and moaning, biting his shoulder hard. Jaune grimaced in pain but pushed her hips down, prolonging her orgasm while pressing his cockhead into the back of her womb. When she stopped trembling, he captured her lips in his own once again, turned, and covered her on the bed. His hips started to rise and fall in machine-like thrusts, fucking her hard and fast, rocking the bedframe while hunched over her skinny little body. Her pale buttcheeks pancaked against the bed, and her fingernails dragged along Jaune’s spine as she spasmed in the deepest pleasure she’d ever felt.

“Oh, hey,” said a lazy voice. Nora emerged from the bathroom, stretching as she gulped a glass of water. Pyrrha was in the shower behind her, cum drizzling from her pussy into the drain. Nora wore a bright, crooked smirk on her face as she came toward Team Rwby, facing them with her arms crossed under her naked tits. “You really can’t wait to join, huh? Well, I guess I can make a spot available for you…if you’re all willing to scream like Weiss.”


End file.
